zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Cyrus Webb
Cyrus Webb is a 14 year old student in the ninth grade at Norrisville High School and a member of the New Norisu Nine. Alongside his best friend and partner, Piper Quinn, he is secretly one of the Ninjas protecting Norrisville from monsters and evil. In particular, he takes on the mantle of the Green Ninja, successor to the first Norisu Ninja. However, unlike Randy, he prefers not to advertise his existence to their enemies in Norrisville, believing that a true ninja does not make himself known. Physical description Cyrus has fair skin, green eyes and light blue hair tied in a short ponytail. He wears a long sleeved green shirt with a spider emblem and a brown, short sleeved jacket over that as well as matching brown, fingerless gloves. He also wears blue jeans and black shoes with white straps. In his ninja suit, Cyrus is dressed in a full black suit with green lightning bolt stripes. He has armored padding on his shins and forearms and a green scarf with frayed ends. His mask is a domino mask with green lines. Personality For the most part, Cyrus is a loner who likes to keep to himself. He doesn't care much for social interactions, leading many in his school to call him "Silent Cyrus". In the rare moments where he is social, Cyrus can come off as mean and aggressive, but in reality he is actually being blunt and rational with his words. The only reason he agreed to a partnership with her was because his NinjaAtlas dictated to him that they would be partners. He silently puts up with her talkative and reckless nature while secretly denying his growing fondness for her. However, though Cyrus bluntly stated that he did not consider Piper his friend - words that greatly upset her - he amended his statement to stating that they were partners. He also prefers to refer to ninjas based on their colors, such as calling himself "Green" and Randy "Red". Cyrus and Piper have come to work well together, executing flawless battle techniques and maneuvers together. Additionally, he appears to care enough about her to attempt to mend her friendship with Randy on her behalf by insisting that Randy bear hostility towards him rather than her. Abilities Powers *'Ninja powers:' Through his Ninja Suit, Cyrus has access to various ninja powers. **'Elemental powers:' One of these powers granted by the Ninja Suit is mastery over the elements including, but not limited to air, earth, water, fire and electricity. **'Healing:' Cyrus' healing ability allows him to restore wounds and revive or reanimate the lifeless. **'Disguise:' By concentrating his ninja energy, Cyrus is able to alter his appearance. However, if he loses focus, his disguise will fade. **'Ninja Rage:' When in Ninja Rage, Cyrus' Ninja Suit colors are reversed, his hair and skin turns black and his eyes turn green. In this form, Cyrus has access to the Raijū's mighty powers over thunder and lightning. His signature move is the Raijū Thunderbolt. Skills *'Hand-to-hand combat:' Cyrus is an excellent fighter, easily capable of defending herself in hand-to-hand combat. *'Weapon mastery:' He has mastered the use to several weapons that he has gained access to via the Ninja Suit. **'Dual wielding:' He is also proficient in dual wielding his weapons. *'Enhanced athleticism:' Cyrus is highly acrobatic and athletic, able to perform amazing feats of speed, balance and dexterity. *'Stealth and infiltration:' Through his ninja training, he is well trained in stealth and infiltration, able to conceal his movements from enemies and sneak into fortified locations without alerting anyone. *'Escape artistry:' Through the Atlas' Art of Escape, Cyrus can create a dummy lookalike in order to distract foes so he can escape. In addition, he is well trained in escaping elaborate traps. Weaknesses *'Physique:' Despite his training, Cyrus still has the physique of a 14 year old boy and could still be overpowered by a stronger opponent, especially if he is separated from his Ninja Mask. Equipment *'Ninja Mask:' Cyrus' Ninja Mask is what allows him to change into his ninja persona. When he puts the mask on, the suit magically manifests wraps around his body. *'Ninja Suit:' Cyrus' Ninja Suit is made from the fur of the Raijū, the beast spirit thunder and lightning. The fur of his suit are mostly indestructible and protect him from most physical harm. **'Ninja scarf:' Cyrus has a long green scarf that he wears around his neck as part of his Ninja Suit. The scarf can be used as a lasso to bind enemies as well as grab onto objects for swinging. It can also be used as a whip-like weapon. *'NinjaAtlas:' Similar to the NinjaNomicon, Cyrus' NinjaAtlas contains the knowledge and secrets of all preceding ninjas before him. He can enter the world of the Codex, which teaches him new techniques as well as offers him advice. The Atlas also warns him of nearby danger or lets him know it needs to speak with him by glowing. *'Ninja weapons:' Through his Ninja Suit, Cyrus has access to a whole arsenal of ninja weapons. **'Ninjatos:' A pair of short blades. **'Collapsible bo staff:' A collapsible bo staff that he can utilize as a baton-like weapon or extend into a full staff. **'Dual tonfa:' A pair of tonfa that he can use as blunt weapons as well as to block oncoming attacks. **'Shurikens and kunai:' Throwing stars and knives that Cyrus uses as ranged weapons. **'Dual sai:' A pair of sai. **'Makibishi:' A set of caltrops that can be used to slow oncoming enemies. **'Dual ono:' A pair of one-handed axes. **'Dual suntetsu:' Small, concealed metal rods with a ring to be inserted over the middle finger that can be used to stab, poke and slash an enemy. **'Chain sickle:' A sickle attached to a long chain and weight that can be used to bind and slash enemies. **'Bow:' A longbow with arrows. **'Dual tessen:' A pair of sharpened war fans. **'Dual kama:' A pair of sickles. **'Dual nunchaku:' A pair of nunchaku. **'Bolas:' A bolas that can be used to trip escaping enemies. **'Grappling hook:' A grappling hook that Cyrus can use to hook onto and climb up to higher areas. **'Assorted bombs:' Various bombs that can be used for distraction, escape and attacks such as smoke bombs, freeze balls, fire balls and tripping balls. **'Spikes:' Spikes that can extend from the soles of his feet and his knuckles to aid in wallcrawling and wallrunning. Background Cyrus was born and raised in Norrisville and for the most part of his life, chose to keep to himself. At some point before his freshman year, Cyrus acquired the mask of the Green Ninja and the NinjaAtlas, becoming the next Green Ninja in the process. Since then, he took up the Green Ninja's duty of shadowing the Red Ninja, making sure he or she would not perish as well as preventing his or her identity from being exposed. Trivia *The spider on Cyrus' shirt is a reference to his last name, Webb. Category:RC9GN Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Male Category:Good Category:A to Z Category:Humans